


Daddy's kitten

by Tuii



Series: Drabbles [4]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Drabble, Even is Isak's kitten, Isak is the Daddy, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:08:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21685030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuii/pseuds/Tuii
Summary: “Make sure you’re clean and prepped, Daddy wants to play with his Kitten when he comes home.”
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen
Series: Drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1532168
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	Daddy's kitten

When the message comes, he is hard the instant he reads it.

“Make sure you’re clean and prepped, Daddy wants to play with his Kitten when he comes home.”

Even loves, absolutely loves it, when he is called Kitten. And he will do anything, absolutely anything asked in order to please his Daddy. So he jumps out of the bed and goes to the bathroom to get ready. He doesn’t know how much time he has, so he goes with that Isak will be home sooner than later. Quickly he undresses himself and goes to the shower. He wants to be clean, prepped and pretty for his Daddy. His rock hard dick is already throbbing, but he chooses not to touch it. Itt’s not his thing to do, he saves that for his Daddy. He doesn’t want to take the risk that playing with himself would mean that Daddy doesn’t play with him. 

After the shower he takes his time drying himself. He uses a body lotion that he knows Isak likes on his skin, and lays on the bed waiting. The waiting part of this game is always the most difficult one, but it’s also part of the fun. He doesn’t know the specific time when Isak comes home, it could be hours or just ten minutes. But he needs to be ready no matter how long it takes, he needs to be ready for being played with. So he opens the box they share with Isak and has a look in there, pondering what to use this time. He chooses a bottle of lube and spreads his legs. 

When he finally hears the door open, he has three fingers inside himself and he is moaning, sweating a bit. He listens as his man walks to the bedroom door and stops there. Even knows that Daddy is watching him, so he puts on a show. Ass higher in the air, fingers moving slower and the moans louder. He gets so lost in his own show that he doesn’t realise that Isak has walked to the bed. When he feels a hand cover his mouth, he’s a bit startled. But it doesn’t take him long to recognize those fingers, the shape of that hand. But he wants to play along and acts surprised, as if he didn’t know who is behind him. 

“Look at you, ass in the air and moaning like a little bitch.” Those words go straight to Even’s dick, he doesn’t know if it is possible for it to be any harder but yet it gets harder. Even can feel his fingers being removed from inside him and that makes him shudder, it makes him instantly miss the feeling that those fingers gave him. But then he hears something that makes his mouth water. A zipper is opening, and it only makes sense that it’s Daddy’s zipper. That Daddy is going to fuck him. Oh yes. 

“Oh Kitten, you little slut. You’ve been playing with yourself and now you’re all ready for Daddy to fuck you. What a treat!” Even hears as he feels something warm and hard against his rim. He pushes his ass towards Daddy’s hips, as he can’t wait to have that beautiful dick inside him. It’s one of the best feelings ever, feeling Daddy slide into him, slicing him in half and him being filled up with that beautiful hard dick. 

It shows that this is not their first ride on this rodeo, they find the perfect rhythm fast and oh dear, it feels so good. He is being used and he is loving every second of it. He knows that the main thing is Daddy coming, not him coming. But it doesn’t make it any less perfect, any less good, when he feels that hard dick pounding on his prostate. He tries to moan but Daddy’s hand is still in front of his mouth, so the noises are muffled. Iit just turns him on more. His own dick is rock hard, throbbing, demanding attention, but he can’t touch it, not now, not when he hasn’t been allowed to. 

But when Daddy whispers into his ear that he is being a perfect little Kitten, something happens, something he can’t control. He can feel the orgasm coming, coming in a way that he can’t prevent. And he knows that Daddy can feel it as he changes the rhythm and the thrusts become more frantic, more demanding, as they both come, him untouched and Daddy after pulling himself out and painting his lower back with cum. 

It takes a moment for them to cool down. To gather their energy, so they can speak again. They lie there, him covered in cum and Daddy lying next to him, with a stupid grin on his face. 

“Our dinner is in the hallway. Next to my shoes. Good thing that you can reheat it.”  
“What did you bring?”  
“Fish Korma, from that little restaurant you like.”  
“Mmmmmm, that sounds good. Does it get served to bed? I don’t think I can move, and that’s your fault.”  
“Gooood, Daddy’s happy with you, Kitten”. 

The words make him purr.

**Author's Note:**

> I like playing with these dynamics and this was something I started a while ago and wanted to finish now as a little advent gift for my husband.


End file.
